1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with aspects of the present invention relate to a fiber management system including a spool for holding fiber optic cables and a panel for securing the spool.
2. Background of the Invention
Panels, shelves, and enclosures commonly use spools to store and control the bend radius of optical fibers and optical fiber cables to prevent attenuation due to excessive bending. In the related art, spools are attached using screws, PEM studs, etc. To be connected in this fashion requires additional hardware which adds to the cost and usage limitations of existing panels, shelves, etc. Thus, there is a need for a spool apparatus that does not require additional hardware to be secured to a panel.